nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Serge Gainsbourg
Serge Gainsbourg (né Lucien Ginsburg le 2 avril 1928 à Paris, et décédé le 2 mars 1991 à Paris) est un auteur, compositeur, interprète, acteur et réalisateur français. Il voulut devenir artiste-peintre, mais en vain. Par la suite, il devint célèbre en tant qu'auteur-compositeur-interprète et toucha à de nombreux styles musicaux, mais aussi au cinéma et à la littérature. Il a réalisé plusieurs films et vidéo-clips et composé plus de 40 bandes sonores. Enfin, il s'est créé l'image d'un poète maudit et provocateur. Biographie Enfance et jeunesse C'est en 1919 que Joseph et Olia Ginsburg quittent la Russie pour Paris, fuyant le bolchevisme, en passant par Constantinople (actuelle Istanbul), puis Marseille. Joseph est pianiste de bar et de cabaret et Olia chante au Conservatoire russe et vivent rue de la Chine dans le 20e arrondissement de Paris. Ils ont un premier fils, Marcel, qui meurt en bas-âge d'une maladie. Ils auront ensuite une fille, Jacqueline, en 1926, puis des faux jumeaux, Liliane et Lucien, en 1928, nés à la maternité de l'Hôtel-Dieu de Paris sur l'Île de la Cité. Dans son enfance, le petit Lucien vit à Paris dans les quartiers populaires. Son père lui apprend le piano classique et le poussera vers le monde de la peinture. Les années de la guerre sont dures pour lui et il est obligé de porter l'étoile jaune (« Une étoile de shérif », dira-t-il plus tard par dérision). Il devra même se cacher trois jours durant dans une forêt tandis que les SS recherchent les juifs. La famille se réfugie en province en 1944 sous le nom de Guimbard. De retour à Paris après la libération, la petite famille s'installe dans le XVIe arrondissement de Paris. Lucien est en échec scolaire et abandonne peu avant le bac au lycée Condorcet. Il s'inscrit alors aux Beaux-Arts mais est rebuté par les hautes études mathématiques et abandonne. Il rencontrera là sa première femme, Élisabeth Levitsky, qui a des accointances avec les surréalistes. L'année 1948 est une année importante pour Lucien qui fait son service militaire à Courbevoie où il sera envoyé régulièrement au cachot pour insoumission. Il commence là sa « période » éthylique ; privé de permission, il s'enivre au vin avec ses camarades de régiment. Un déclic avec Boris Vian Jusqu'à l'âge de trente ans, Serge vit de petits boulots. Il est tour à tour professeur de dessin, de chant, surveillant… Mais son activité principale est la peinture. Il aurait aimé être un génie de la peinture comme Francis Bacon ou Fernand Léger, dont il fut l'élève, mais il abandonne rapidement la bohème pour devenir crooner de piano-bar dans les casinos de la côte comme le Touquet Paris-Plage ou Deauville et dans des boîtes parisiennes comme Madame Arthur. Il a une révélation en voyant Boris Vian, qui écrit et interprète des textes provocateurs, drôles, cyniques, qui font grincer des dents, loin des vedettes du moment, comme Dario Moreno ou Annie Cordy. En 1957, c'est par hasard que Michèle Arnaud, chanteuse « rive gauche », qu'il accompagne à la guitare dans son tour de chant au cabaret Milord l'Arsouille (où, le reste du temps, il est pianiste d'ambiance), découvre avec stupéfaction les compositions de Gainsbourg et l'incite à interpréter son propre répertoire au même cabaret. Elle sera d'ailleurs sa première interprète en enregistrant, dès 1958, les titres La Recette de l'amour fou, Douze Belles dans la peau, Jeunes Femmes et vieux messieurs et La Femme des uns sous le corps des autres. C'est là qu'il fait ses premières armes, compose de nombreuses chansons et même une revue musicale. Il se lance aussi dans sa course effrénée des femmes, qu'il séduit en grand nombre, ce qui le fait s'éloigner de son épouse d'avec qui il divorce en 1957, six ans après leur mariage. Son premier album, Du chant à la une d'où est extrait Le Poinçonneur des lilas, détonne mais est un échec commercial. Il est remarqué par Marcel Aymé, qui dit que ses chansons « ont la dureté d'un constat ». Son maître Boris Vian, avant de mourir en 1959, le compare à Cole Porter. Lorsque l'époque des yéyés arrive, il est alors âgé de 32 ans, il n'est pas très à l'aise : il passe en première partie de Brel ou Gréco, mais le public le rejette et les critiques cruels se moquent de ses grandes oreilles et de son nez proéminent. Il rencontre alors Elek Bacsik et Michel Gaudry et leur demande de faire un disque avec lui. Ce sera Gainsbourg confidentiel empreint d'un jazz archimoderne qui plaisait tant à Gainsbourg mais qui, il le sait, ne lui permettra jamais d'atteindre le succès. Ce disque ne se vend qu'à 1 500 exemplaires. Sa décision était prise dès la sortie du studio : « Je vais me lancer dans l'alimentaire et m'acheter une Rolls ». Malgré tout, son album suivant, "Gainsbourg percussions", inspiré (parfois directement - et sans droit d'auteur !) des rythmes africains de Miriam Makeba et Babatunde Olatunji, reste encore à l'écart de la vague yéyé qui apparaît et fera la fortune de Gainsbourg. L'Eurovision pour France Gall C'est en écrivant pour Juliette Gréco (Accordéon, La Javanaise) et Petula Clark (La Gadoue) qu'il rencontre ses premiers succès, mais c'est avec Françoise Hardy (Comment te dire adieu ?) et surtout France Gall qu'il va réussir à séduire un public jeune. Après ses premiers succès gainsbourgiens (N'écoute pas les idoles, Laisse tomber les filles), France Gall remporte, en 1965, le grand Prix du Concours Eurovision de la chanson après avoir choisi le titre Poupée de cire, poupée de son, écrite par Gainsbourg à l'instigation de Maritie et Gilbert Carpentier, parmi les dix qu'on lui proposait. La chanson lauréate devient le tube international qui passe sur toutes les ondes et que France Gall enregistre même en japonais=. Gainsbourg continue sur la veine du succès avec France Gall, en 1966, grâce à Baby Pop et surtout aux Sucettes à l'anis. Fin 1967, il vit ensuite une passion courte mais torride avec Brigitte Bardot à qui il dédie la chanson Initials B.B. après lui avoir écrit quelques titres emblématiques (Harley Davidson, Bonnie and Clyde, Je t'aime... moi non plus, même si ce dernier titre enregistré avec elle en duo en 1967 en version symphonique fut rendu célèbre l'année suivante par Jane Birkin ; la version originale, d'abord gardée secrète par Serge à la demande de Brigitte Bardot, ne sortira quant à elle qu'en 1986 : ce sera un tube). Sur le plateau du tournage de Slogan, en 1968, il rencontre Jane Birkin pour laquelle il sera à nouveau auteur-compositeur. Je t'aime... moi non plus et 69 Année érotique sont d'immenses succès qui dépassent les frontières. Ils deviennent pendant dix ans un couple très médiatique, à la pointe de l'actualité, chacun enchaînant tournage après tournage. Ses années 1970 sont marquées par l'écriture et la composition de 4 albums phares : Histoire de Melody Nelson en 1971, Vu de l'extérieur en 1973, Rock around the bunker en 1975 et L'Homme à tête de chou en 1976. Si, au départ, ces albums rencontrent peu de succès commercial (les ventes plafonnent à 30 000 exemplaires), ils le hissent au rang de l'avant-garde de la chanson française. Histoire de Melody Nelson est accueilli par la presse comme « le premier vrai poème symphonique de l'âge pop ». En mai 1973, Serge Gainsbourg est victime d'une crise cardiaque. Il continue pourtant de boire et de fumer, fidèle au personnage qu'il est en train de devenir. L'album Vu de l'extérieur comporte un tube : Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais. Avec Rock around the bunker il pousse l'autodérision (il avait dû se cacher des lois antijuives de l'Occupation) et la provocation à son comble : il tourne en dérision, au second degré, l'esthétique et la verroterie nazies. L'album, enregistré à Londres, est radicalement rejeté par les programmateurs de radio qui ne voient dans cette farce à la Boris Vian qu'une provocation scandaleuse avec des titres comme Nazi rock ou Tata teutonne. Pourtant, à la fin de la décennie 1980, cet album sera couvert de disques d'or. Marseillaise reggae On lui demande des bandes sonores de films. Il abandonne sans regret la scène jusqu'en 1979, réconcilié avec le public grâce à sa Marseillaise revue « à la sauce reggae » (dont le refrain est « aux armes et cætera »), avec la participation des choristes de Bob Marley (I Threes) et des musiciens de Peter Tosh (Sly and Robbie). Ses disques solo lorgnent d'abord vers le jazz et les rythmes afro-cubains, c'est le fameux Gainsbourg Percussions avec des rimes audacieuses hachées menu. Il cultive son aura d'artiste culte en participant à de nombreux films. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il est considéré comme un acteur de talent, il ne tourne pratiquement que dans des films de peu d'ampleur. En 1976 il se lance pour la première fois dans la réalisation cinématographique. Son film Je t'aime moi non plus obtient très vite une réputation sulfureuse avec un scénario audacieux touchant aux tabous de l'homosexualité et de l'érotisme. Il réalise trois autres films, Équateur en 1983, Charlotte for Ever en 1986 et enfin Stan the Flasher en 1990. Ses films ont peu de succès, les sujets abordés étant toujours provocateurs, que ce soit l'inceste (Charlotte for Ever), la pédophilie, l'exhibitionnisme (Stan the Flasher) ou l'homosexualité… Il compose des tubes comme L'Ami Caouette mais surtout le fameux et sombre album L'Homme à tête de chou avec ses sulfureuses Variations sur Marilou. En 1979, il rejoint le groupe rock Bijou sur scène et verse une larme : le jeune public rock lui fait une ovation. Son nouvel album enregistré à Kingston devient disque de platine en quelques mois. La Marseillaise reggae choque le journaliste du Figaro Michel Droit qui écrit un article assassin, à la limite de l'antisémitisme. Serge lui répondra par voie de presse dans un article intitulé On n'a pas le con d'être aussi Droit. La salle de concert à Strasbourg où il doit se produire est saccagée par des militaires (le chaos est tel que ses musiciens noirs refusent d'entrer sur scène), ce qui n'empêche pas Serge d'entamer une tournée triomphale avec ses acolytes reggae, les fameux Sly and Robbie accompagnés des choristes de Bob Marley : les I Threes. « Gainsbarre » Les boîtes de nuit, les beuveries, le noctambulisme, la décrépitude physique… De plus en plus, « Gainsbarre » succédera à Gainsbourg avec quelques apparitions télévisées plus ou moins alcoolisées. Il forge ainsi sa légende de poète maudit mal rasé et ivre qui lui vaut tantôt l'admiration, tantôt le dégoût. Au bout de dix ans, Jane Birkin n'en peut plus et le quitte. Gainsbourg écrit son nouvel album reggae avec ces paroles sur Ecce Homo : « Il est reggae hilare, le cœur percé de part en part ». Il rencontre une nouvelle égérie, Bambou, pour laquelle, manie gainsbourgienne, il ne peut s'empêcher de composer. Il lui fait chanter quelques titres qui ne rencontrent pas les faveurs du public (Made in China, 1989). Son œuvre intégrale sort en coffret CD avec de nombreux introuvables que les collectionneurs s'arrachent à prix d'or ; toutefois, les chansons écrites pour ses interprètes ne sont pas incluses. Il part ensuite pour New York où il enregistre ses deux derniers albums, Love on the Beat et You're Under Arrest. Après le reggae, il se frotte au hip-hop et au funk. Il se produit de longues semaines en concert au Casino de Paris. Gainsbourg s'éteint en 1991 à la suite d'une cinquième crise cardiaque (un comble pour celui qui suivait affligé les enterrements de ses cardiologues successifs). Il est enterré avec ses parents au cimetière du Montparnasse (1Modèle:Re section) à Paris où sa tombe est l'une des plus visitées avec celles de Jean-Paul Sartre — Simone de Beauvoir et de Charles Baudelaire qu'il mit en musique (Baudelaire, Le serpent qui danse, Album nº 4, 1962). Depuis 1991, sa tombe déborde constamment de plantes et objets divers (photos, choux - pour L'Homme à la tête de..., petits mots, tickets de métro recouverts d'un message - ce qu'on retrouve sur d'autres tombes du cimetière mais qui pour l'auteur du Poinçonneur des Lilas a une saveur particulière). La tombe porte le nom de Serge Gainsbourg et de ses parents, Olga (1894-1985) et Joseph (1896-1971) Ginsburg. Lors de son enterrement, le 7 mars 1991, vinrent notamment parmi la foule, outre sa famille, Catherine Deneuve, Isabelle Adjani, Françoise Hardy, Patrice Chéreau, Renaud, Johnny Hallyday, les ministres Jack Lang et Catherine Tasca, et les brigades de cuisiniers et serveurs du restaurant Marc Meneau, où il avait passé ses derniers jours. Catherine Deneuve lut sur la tombe le texte de la chanson Fuir le bonheur de peur qu’il se sauve L'Humanité du 8 mars 1991. On peut dire, en 2006, que Gainsbourg demeure une présence influente et importante de la chanson française. De nombreux chanteurs de la « nouvelle scène française » le citent en référence ainsi que certains rappeurs comme Stomy Bugsy MC Solaar ou la Scred Connexion. Serge Gainsbourg est le père de l'actrice Charlotte Gainsbourg, issue de son union avec la comédienne et chanteuse Jane Birkin. Il a interprété, avec sa fille, le morceau Lemon Incest dans l'album Love on the beat en 1984. Il a également écrit et composé pour elle l'album Charlotte for Ever en 1986. Il est également le père d'un garçon, Lucien dit Lulu Gainsbourg, né en 1986 de son union avec Bambou. Il a deux autres enfants, Natacha, née le 8 août 1964 et Paul, né au printemps 1968, nés d'un précédent mariage avec Françoise Pancrazzi, dite Béatrice, dite « la princesse Galitzine » avec laquelle il vécut un peu moins d'une décennie dans les années 1960. Influences Serge Gainsbourg marque fortement la musique française. Il n'hésite pas à métisser ses compositions avec des influences musicales très variées, contribuant à en populariser certaines en France : * le reggae, avec l'album Aux armes et cætera... enregistré à Kingston (Jamaïque) suivi de Mauvaises Nouvelles des étoiles, * le rap avec You're Under Arrest, * la musique afro-cubaine : Couleur café, entre autres, * le jazz : Du jazz dans le ravin, album Gainsbourg Confidentiel * le classique : plusieurs de ses morceaux sont inspirés de thèmes classiques tels que Lemon Incest, Ma Lou Marilou, Initials BB, My lady heroïne ou Baby Alone in Babylone, * le rock progressif : album Histoire de Melody Nelson. La musique de Gainsbourg sera par la suite fréquemment échantillonnée et réutilisée par des artistes aussi bien français (ex : MC Solaar pour Nouveau Western) qu'internationaux (par exemple, Massive Attack dans Karmacoma (Portishead experience) ou Jennifer Charles d’Elysian Fields, qui reprend Les Amours perdues, sur un album de reprises de Gainsbourg par des groupes de l'avant-garde new-yorkaise, sous l'égide du jazzman John Zorn). Mick Harvey, le guitariste de Nick Cave, a enregistré deux albums de reprise, Intoxicated Man (1995) et Pink Elephants (1997). L'album Monsieur Gainsbourg Revisited sorti en mars 2006, regroupe 14 adaptations anglaises réalisées par Boris Bergman et interprétées notamment par Franz Ferdinand, Portishead, Placebo, Jarvis Cocker, Kid Loco, Gonzales, Feist, Tricky... Serge Gainsbourg imprime en outre durablement sa marque grâce à ses textes. Dans un style poétique, il n'hésite pas à produire des rimes complexes (Comment te dire adieu ?). Friand de jeux de mots, il s'appuie fréquemment sur le double sens. Les allusions érotiques sont de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure de sa carrière. Certaines de ses chansons marquent les mémoires par leur caractère provocateur, ainsi les allusions appuyées à la fellation dans Les Sucettes, qui provoquent l'émoi dans la bouche d'une France Gall d'à peine 18 ans. Elle dira n'avoir compris le double sens du texte que des années plus tardGainsbourg interroge Gall sur le sens des Sucettes, ORTF, 1967. (Archives INA). Puis c'est Jane Birkin feignant l'orgasme dans Je t'aime, moi non plus, tube planétaire. Gainsbourg flirte avec le tabou de l'inceste en compagnie de sa fille, la frêle Charlotte Gainsbourg : dans les années 1980, elle accompagne son père dans le duo Lemon Incest, titre évocateur qui suscitera une levée de boucliers. Gainsbarre atteindra les sommets de la provocation érotique avec le tube Love on the Beat : véritable poème pornographique, dit par lui-même d'une voix monocorde et cassée. Le fond sonore est constitué des cris orgasmiques de Bambou, enregistrés à l'insu de la chanteuse. L'orchestration baigne dans un funk froid et les chœurs scandent le titre de la chanson de leurs voix androgynes et mouvantes. Interprètes féminines Serge Gainsbourg écrit pour de nombreuses interprètes, seules ou le temps d'un duo à leur côté, notamment : *Isabelle Adjani : Pull Marine, Rocking-chair, Ohio *Élisabeth Anaïs : Mon père un catholique *Michèle Arnaud : La Femme des uns sous le corps des autres, Les Papillons noirs (dont une version en duo avec Gainsbourg), Ballade des oiseaux de croix, Ne dis rien *Isabelle Aubret : Il n'y a plus d'abonné au numéro que vous avez demandé, Arc-en-ciel, Pour aimer il faut être trois, C'est un no man's land *Brigitte Bardot : L'Appareil à sous, Bubble gum, Bonnie and Clyde, Harley Davidson, Comic strip, Je t'aime… moi non plus *Minouche Barelli : Boum badaboum *Jane Birkin : **En duo avec Serge Gainsbourg : Je t'aime... moi non plus, 69 année érotique, La Décadanse. **Comme soliste : Ex-fan des sixties, Baby alone in Babylone, Lolita go home, Ballade de Johnny-Jane. *Petula Clark : Ô ! Ô ! Sheriff, Les Incorruptibles, La Gadoue *Pia Colombo : Défense d'afficher *Dalida : Je préfère naturellement *Dani : Comme un boomerang *Mireille Darc : La Cavaleuse, Hélicoptère, Le Drapeau noir *Catherine Deneuve : Dieu est un fumeur de havanes, Souviens-toi de m'oublier *Diane Dufresne : Suicide *Marianne Faithfull : Hier ou demain *Charlotte Gainsbourg : Lemon incest, Elastique, Zéro pointé vers l'infini, Charlotte for ever, Don't forget to forget me, Ouvertures éclairs, Oh daddy oh, Pour ce que tu n'étais pas *France Gall : N'écoute pas les idoles, Laisse tomber les filles, Poupée de cire, poupée de son, Attends ou va-t'en, Nous ne sommes pas des anges, Baby Pop, Les Sucettes, Teenie Weenie Boppie *Juliette Gréco : Accordéon, La Javanaise, Strip-tease, Le Sixième sens, Un peu moins que tout à l'heure (Je t'aime pourtant) *Françoise Hardy : Comment te dire adieu, L'Anamour, L'Amour en privé, Enregistrement *Zizi Jeanmaire : Zizi (La Vie Zizi), Bloody Jack, Les Bleus (sont les plus beaux bijoux), Tic-tac-toe *Anna Karina : Sous le soleil exactement, Roller Girl *Valérie Lagrange : La Guérilla *Viktor Lazlo : Amour puissance six *Jo Lemaire : Je suis venue te dire que je m' en vais *Lisette Malidor : Y'a bon *Michèle Mercier : La Fille qui fait tchic-ti-tchic *Nana Mouskouri : Les Yeux pour pleurer *Nico : Strip-tease *Vanessa Paradis : Dis-lui toi que je t'aime, Tandem *Régine : Les P'tits papiers, Pourquoi un pyjama ?, Ouvre la bouche ferme les yeux *Catherine Sauvage : Baudelaire, ... *Stone : Buffalo Bill *Joëlle Ursul : White And Black Blues *Marie-Blanche Vergne : Au risque de te déplaire Récompenses *1996 : César de la meilleure musique (décerné à titre posthume) pour le film Élisa de Jean Becker (1994) *1965 : Remporte le Concours Eurovision de la chanson avec le titre Poupée de cire, poupée de son interprété par France Gall qui concourt pour le… Luxembourg. Il finira aussi deuxième en 1990 avec le White and Black Blues interprété par Joëlle Ursull (France) et cinquième en 1967 avec Boum badaboum interprété par Minouche Barelli (Monte-Carlo). * 1959 : Grand prix de l'Académie Charles-Cros pour son premier album, Du chant à la une !... paru l'année précédente. Principales chansons de Serge Gainsbourg * 1958 : Le Poinçonneur des lilas * 1960 : L'Eau à la bouche * 1961 : La Chanson de Prévert * 1962 : La Javanaise * 1964 : Couleur Café, New York U.S.A. * 1966 - 1968 : Qui est in, qui est out, Requiem pour un con, Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, Comic Strip, Initials B.B., Bonnie and Clyde (avec Brigitte Bardot) * 1969 : Les Sucettes, L'Anamour, Je t'aime... moi non plus (avec Jane Birkin), Elisa, 69, année érotique (avec Jane Birkin) * 1970 : Cannabis * 1971 : Ballade de Melody Nelson (avec Jane Birkin) * 1972 : La Décadanse (avec Jane Birkin) * 1973 : Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais * 1975 : Rock Around the Bunker, L'Ami Caouette * 1976 : L'Homme à Tête de chou, Marilou sous la neige, Marilou Reggae * 1977 : My Lady Heroïne * 1978 : Sea, Sex and Sun * 1979 : Aux Armes et cætera, Des laids, des laids, Lola Rastaquouère, Vieille Canaille, Daisy Temple * 1980 : Harley-Davidson, Dieu fumeur de Havanes (avec Catherine Deneuve) * 1981 : Ecce Homo * 1984 : Love on the Beat, Sorry Angel, No Comment * 1985 : Lemon Incest (avec Charlotte Gainsbourg) * 1986 : Je t'aime... moi non plus (avec Brigitte Bardot, version enregistrée en 1968 puis sorti dix-huit ans plus tard) * 1987 : You're under arrest, Aux enfants de la chance, Mon Légionnaire Filmographie réalisateur * 1976 : Je t’aime moi non plus * 1981 : Le Physique et le figuré (court-métrage) * 1983 : Équateur * 1984 : Clip de Morgane de toi de Renaud * 1985 : Clip de Lemon Incest * 1986 : Charlotte for Ever * 1986 : Clip de Tes yeux noirs de Indochine * 1987 : Clip de Charlotte For Ever de Charlotte Gainsbourg * 1990 : Stan the Flasher * 1990 : Clip de Amours des feintes de Jane Birkin acteur * 1959 : Voulez-vous danser avec moi ? de Michel Boisrond : Léon * 1961 : La Révolte des esclaves de Nunzio Malasomma : Corvino * 1962 : TETN de Nunzio Malasomma * 1962 : Hercule se déchaîne de Gianfranco Parolini : Menistus * 1962 : Samson contre Hercule de Gianfranco Parolini : Warkalla * 1963 : Strip-tease de Jacques Poitrenaud : le pianiste * 1963 : L'Inconnue de Hong Kong de Jacques Poitrenaud : le pianiste * 1966 : Le Jardinier d'Argenteuil de Jean-Paul Le Chanois : Patrick Gérard * 1967 : Toutes folles de lui de Norbert Carbonnaux * 1967 : Estouffade à la Caraïbe de Jacques Besnard : Clyde * 1967 : Carré de dames pour un as de Jacques Poitrenaud : l'homme qui demande du feu * 1967 : Anna, comédie musicale de Pierre Koralnik, paroles et musiques de Gainsbourg : l'ami de Serge * 1968 : L'Inconnu de Shandigor de Jean-Louis Roy : le chef des chauves * 1968 : Vivre la nuit de Marcel Camus : Mathieu * 1968 : Le Pacha de Georges Lautner : lui-même * 1968 : Ce sacré grand-père de Jacques Poitrenaud : Rémy * 1969 : Erotissimo de Gérard Pirès : l'homme louche * 1969 : Slogan de Pierre Grimblat : Serge * 1969 : Les Chemins de Katmandou d'André Cayatte : Ted * 1969 : Mister Freedom de William Klein : M. Drugstore * 1969 : Paris n'existe pas de Robert Benayoun : Laurent * 1970 : Cannabis de Pierre Koralnik : Serge Morgan * 1971 : Le Voleur de chevaux d'Abraham Polonsky : Sigmund * 1971 : Le Traître de Milan Kosovac : Mornar * 1972 : Trop jolies pour être honnêtes de Richard Balducci : Albert * 1972 : La Dernière Violette d'André Hardellet : le tueur * 1974 : Les Diablesses d'Anthony M. Dawson : l'inspecteur de police * 1975 : Sérieux comme le plaisir de Robert Benayoun : l'inconnu du lac * 1980 : Je vous aime, de Claude Berri : Simon * 1982 : Le Grand Pardon d'Alexandre Arcady (seulement apparition) * 1986 : Charlotte for Ever : Stan Courts métrages et Vidéo-clip * 1981 : Le Physique et le figuré * 1982 : Marianne Faithfull * 1982 : Scarface * 1984 : Renaud, Morgane de toi * 1985 : Total * 1985 : Bubble Gum * 1985 : Serge et Charlotte Gainsbourg, Lemon Incest * 1986 : Indochine, Tes yeux noirs * 1987 : Springtime in Bourges * 1987 : Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte For Ever * 1990 : Jane Birkin, Amours des feintes category:Chanteur français category:Acteur français category:Réalisateur français category:Naissance en 1928 category:Décès en 1991